Field
This application relates to managed computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for backup management control in a server rack system.
Background
Computer server systems in modern data centers are commonly mounted in specific configurations on server racks for which a number of computing modules, such as trays, chassis, sleds, etc., are positioned and stacked relative on top of each other within the server racks. Server racks allow for a vertical arrangement of the computing modules to use space efficiently. Server racks commonly also include rack mounted fans, power supply units (PSUs), sensors, network cards, and other such hardware components. Server racks frequently include a rack management controller (RMC) for managing various functions such as fan control, power management, sensor management, and/or allowing remote management over a network.